1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a distance-measuring imaging device and a solid-state imaging device used in the distance-measuring imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of a plurality of methods for detecting an object, a time of flight (TOF) method of measuring a distance using a time of flight during which light travels to and from a measurement object (object) is known.
In the TOF method, the distance measurement accuracy (distance measurement resolution) and the distance range depend on the frequency of irradiation light (the length of a light emission period). When the frequency of irradiation light is higher, more accurate distance measurement is possible, but the measurable distance range is narrower.
For example, the following technique is known as one type of TOF method: By applying light of a plurality of different frequencies, distance measurement in a wider distance range is performed as if light of a low frequency is applied, while maintaining distance measurement accuracy as if light of a high frequency is applied (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-538342).